


Shark Teeth

by FandomClouds



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Free!
Genre: (no I'm not), Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fandomclouds can't do tags, I'm so sorry this happened, M/M, Piercings, the dicksquad goes swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomClouds/pseuds/FandomClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dicksquad goes swimming, Ren hates water and Noiz likes boys with sharp teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea in the middle of class and had to write it.

It started out as a challenge. Well, not an explicitly stated challenge, more like Noiz had to prove Koujaku wrong no matter what he said. So, when that fateful day came that Koujaku said Noiz would never ‘deign to go out amongst the human populace at a place as common and lower-class as the pool’, well, he just had to do something about that.

“So, the brat decides to grace us with his presence,” Koujaku smirks, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. He had finally been able to get undressed in public, his (admittedly beautiful) tattoos contrasting sharply against his pale, scarred skin and rippling over his muscles as he dove into the pool with too much grace for Noiz to be comfortable with.

“Thanks for coming, Noiz!” Aoba said annoyingly cheerfully. He waved Noiz over, who sulked in a very manly fashion.

“Yeah, well I couldn’t just let Koujaku make fu-“ suddenly Noiz stopped, looking over at where he saw a striking man take a very professional-looking diving pose. His crimson hair was held tight to his head by a swimming cap, goggles covering his eyes. However, one thing Noiz saw before the stranger dove into the water with such grace it took his breath away, was his smile that flashed directly at Noiz. Reminiscent of a shark, his teeth were pointy, sharp, and looked very very dangerous if you got too close. Noiz had a thing for danger.

Although Noiz had gotten his sensation back, it was still relatively new, and he still had the remnants of arousal from painful sensations. And right now he was suffering a serious problem in his swim trunks. He looked down, the green material severely tented, and he blushed a bright red before quickly getting in the water in the shallow end of the pool.

“Come on over, Noiz, or can’t you swim?” Koujaku taunted, treading water in the deep end. Noiz scoffed in disgust.

“Of course I can swim, jackass. I just don’t feel like swimming right now,” Noiz replied tartly, crossing his arms defensively while watching the red-haired stranger swim. He moved liked a shark: powerful, determined, and deadly. Noiz was so hard his dick could probably crack marble. Needing a distraction, he looked over at Aoba and Ren, the former who was currently laughing and playing with Ren in the water. Ren was on a floaty, looking unbearably cute while Aoba spun him around playfully. Aoba looked amused. Ren looked terrified, little legs splayed out on the floaty raft and tail twitching in nervous horror, successfully lessening his erection.

“Hey, stranger,” he heard a voice say behind him. It was smooth, low, and sent shivers down his spine. Turning around, Noiz found himself face-to-face with-  
“Rin” the man said, holding out his hand. Noiz looked at it, then looked at his face, not moving. Expecting the stranger – Rin - to be discouraged, Noiz was surprised to find the taller man flash him that very pointy smile and lower his hand. “You’re new to the pool.”

“What, you pay that close attention?” Noiz snorted. Rin shook his head.

“Nah, I just come here a lot. Do you swim?”

“Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“Well, let’s race then. Whatever stroke you want.”

As soon as Rin said the word stroke, Noiz went perfectly still. The way his voice dropped at the word made his face flush and his dick go from half-mast to whoa-there-hello in a matter of nanoseconds. But he shrugged, accepting it. Because Noiz could never turn down a challenge.

Rin flashed him that disconcerting grin and made it to the diving blocks, while Noiz got out and walked around. This was for two reasons. One, he didn’t like the fact that Rin was taller and wanted an advantage, however childish it might be. Two, he wanted to watch Rin slice through the water like a knife, graceful and smooth and sensual with the way his muscles bunched and stretched.

“Ready? I’ll take off my cap and goggles so we’re even. When the second hand reaches the 30 mark, we’ll go. First to the other side wins,” Rin said, pointing to the clock on the nearby wall. Noiz nodded, copying his stance. At 30, he dove as best he could, focusing on getting to the edge of the pool. He swam as fast as he could, moving his arms and legs at a pace that quickly wore him out, but he kept going. By the time he got to the end, he was tired but confident he won. That is, before he looked to the side and saw Rin sitting on the edge of the pool, looking at his wrist like there was a watch on it.

“Again,” Noiz growled. He hated to lose. Rin’s eyes opened wide for a second, before shrugging and nodding. They got to the starting blocks and waited for the 30 again. Again, Noiz lost.

“Hey! Noiz! We’re going to grab some lunch. Want to come?” Aoba called from where he was with Ren. Noiz shook his head and Aoba, Ren, and Koujaku left. The pool was fairly empty, only a few others, when Rin stood up.

“Give up yet? You won’t win against me,” Rin stated, as though it was an undeniable fact.

“Where’s the locker room?” Noiz asked instead. His competitive spirit (and other things) had become roused during their competition, and Rin’s teeth and arrogant eyes were doing nothing but adding to it.

Rin looked at him in confusion, then his lips curled into a knowing grin.

“Follow me.” Noiz followed Rin across the room, then through a small side door, down a hall, then through another door. When they were both in, Rin shut the door and grabbed two towels, tossing one at Noiz, who dried off in record time. While Rin was still toweling off his hair, Noiz grabbed it with one hand and yanked, pushing Rin against the wall before he could protest and pressing his lips to his.

Rin was shocked momentarily, then began kissing back, much to Noiz’s relief. And, even better, Rin was just as aggressive in this as he was in the water. His fingers reaching into Noiz’s hair and pulled, making Noiz break the kiss and arch his back to let out a loud moan that echoed in the room. They both fumbled with the swim trunks, Noiz’s dropping first and Rin’s following soon after. Rin nipped his way down Noiz’s neck, making him hiss in pleasure. He heard Rin laugh, the sound muffled against his skin. When he reached his hipbones, suddenly Noiz was a bit self-conscious. What if Rin didn’t like piercings? He sucked on the tongue ring in his mouth, so he couldn’t be too opposed to it.

Noiz, finally finding the strength to open his eyes, looked down to see a shock of shaggy crimson hair, right before Rin looked up, gripped his hips, and snaked his tongue out to take a long, slow lick up the flesh in front of him. Noiz’s hips jerked and he bit back a shout. He was still unused to this level of pleasure and the way his piercings tugged gave it that extra sensation.

“I want to feel these inside me,” Rin murmured, his voice low and thick with lust. To emphasize his point, he licked each piercing individually before taking Noiz’s cock all the way down in one go. This time he did shout, head falling back to bang against the wall. His hands flew to Rin’s head, gently guiding him up and down.

“B-bite it…” he breathed, almost unaware he was speaking. Suddenly he stopped, realizing what he said. “Y-you don’t have to-“ he moaned, long and low and loud, curling in on himself when Rin’s teeth caught the edge of his flesh.

“Damn, you’re kinky,” Rin said, taking a breathing break. Then their eyes met and his shark’s smile greeted him. “I happen to like that in a guy.”

A silent breath of relief escaped Noiz, then possibilities and images floated through his head. Rin, tied up and begging. Rin, faced shoved into a mattress as Noiz smacks his ass and pounds into him ruthlessly. Rin, bound and gagged with a vibrator shoved inside him as tears tracked down his face and he begged for less, begged for more.

Suddenly Rin stood up, hips meeting in a brush of contact that made both boys groan.

“Now.”  
“Now.” Both of them spoke at the same time, and they both smiled. Suddenly Noiz realized he hadn’t given Rin any pleasure, something his friends would be shocked to find he took very seriously when it came to intimacy. He was about to reach for Rin’s stiff cock but he turned around, walking to the locker he got towels from. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, then set them on the bench behind him. He turned and sank to the ground, forearms braced on the bench and legs spread, back arched to present his ass to Noiz, whose mouth had dropped open.

“Well? I’m not going to wait all day,” Rin teased, shaking his ass. Noiz snapped into action and lunged for the lube and condom, tearing the wrapper with his teeth and rolling it on. He paused right as the lube started dripping onto his latex-covered cock, because Rin had started masturbating. Loudly.

“Oh god, that feels so good…” Rin moaned, lewd and dirty. His back arched further, one hand gripping the bench while the other stroked his hard cock up and down, slowly, teasingly.

Dirty talk. Oh jeez. It was one of Noiz’s (many) sexual weaknesses, and he felt his mouth go dry as the words and moans spilled from the taller boy’s mouth. Shaking himself out of it, he finished lubing up and took his place behind Rin, who had conveniently begun preparing himself with two fingers and saliva.

He gently pushed Rin’s hand out of the way and lined up, hands on Rin’s hips and mouth at his ear.

“Let me know if I need to stop,” Noiz whispered, unable to keep the caring note out of his voice. Rin nodded and pushed back against him, clearly eager. Noiz slowly pushed in, but Rin shoved back and took him down in a swift thrust, making both boys have to pause as their breaths hitched.

“Yessss…” Rin hissed out as Noiz began rocking back and forth. Rin turned his head as best he could and looked at him.

“Come on. Fuck me like you mean it.” At first, Noiz wasn’t going to fall for it. But then Rin put his sharp teeth against his earlobe, nipped, and then bit down on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. With a roar, Noiz pounded into him, reaching a hand around to stroke Rin off.

“Oh god…oh god…yes yes yes! Please, fuck me harder!” Rin couldn’t stop babbling, and when Noiz pinned him down forcefully and began to piston his hips, Rin clawed at the bench and sobbed in pleasure.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum I’m gonna- Noiz!” Rin shouted as Noiz hit that spot deep within, hips jerking as he rhythmically clenched around the blonde’s dick, sparking the coil of heat to tighten in his spine and then unravel in the pit of his stomach as his body arched and he came so hard he saw stars. 

They both sat for a moment, still and quiet, catching their breath as Rin reached for the towel damp from his wet hair and cleaned himself off. Noiz pulled out gently and wiped himself down, discarding the towel for some unlucky soul to find.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. 

“How did you know my name? I never told you,” Noiz remarked dazedly.

“I heard your friends shouting it. I like it. It fits you.”

“Ah.”

After a moment of awkward silence, they both got up. Rin pulled his trunks back on as Noiz did the same.

“We should do this again sometime. I really like those piercings,” the redhead commented, and Noiz had to agree.

Maybe Koujaku didn’t always have the worst ideas.


End file.
